


Running Down Hills

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy never got to be a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Down Hills

Lucy misses Narnia, it was home for much longer than England has been, but there are some parts of her are are really glad that they had to come back.

Lucy was very young when the war began, she can barely remember a time without gas masks and bombs, and after that in the quiet old house where they never quite felt at home. Then there was Narnia which is the place she loves above all else, but there was war there too, and the after war there was the responsibility of royalty.

Lucy never just got to be a little girl. She's back to that now, adult memories fading, just as their memories of England did after years on the throne, but there is still enough of the echo of her older self that she wants so much to do the things she never got to do.

Eat to many sweets and spend the evening with a sick stomach, stay out to late in the streets until the light fades and her mother scolds her, roll down hills, not worrying about the state of her dress.

Lucy stands at the top of a softly grassed hill, she sits down at the edge and lets herself fall onto her side.

Lucy rolls.


End file.
